Iron Revolution
Iron Revolution is a 2013 Lovian gun feature film directed by James Holdes, starring Dave Leskromento, James Holdes and Jhon Lewis. The idea came to James Holdes soon after the Lovian Civil War and it mainly features Lovian Secret Service agent Andrew Rooney (James Holdes). It was planned to be shown in cinemas by January 2013, but was delayed until September of that year. Plot The Lovian Secret Service is alerted that two Lovian agents have disappeared mysteriously. The secret service knows the following agents are Agent R1 and R2. These agents had their locations tags taken off with out alert, which would take super incredible hacking skills to do. Rooney goes heads off from his home in Newhaven to the Noble City headquarter building as he is called up to the agency. He is assigned a spying mission of finding out the source of where the two agents disappeared to. Rooney heads off to New Jersey, the last findable location of the agency only to realise five agents from the unknown group are tracking him down. He runs off into the toilet and prepares his gun. He faked an emergency that the plane was setting on fire, and the people tracking him down were forced to evacuate the plane. They end up losing his location and are put to rest. The main agents in the unknown source are able to track him down in under ten minutes, and are quickly onto his location. He loses them and sees a special identity card written in german that read "Fascist Mafia". He quickly opens his computer and searches all the results for Fascist Mafia, and he finds out they are based undeground in New York. Rooney sneaks into the base and realises the fascist group wants to cause a nuclear destruction in Noble City. The following two agents were tortured to give the secret location of the LSS, and Rooney reports this information to the LSS. Their base in Noble City is invaded, and Rooney retains the two agents with the nuclear plans destroyed. The department leader is however made a "slave" by the fascist group for a while, but is soon freed by the agency. Cast * James Holdes as Andrew Rooney (LSS) * Dave Leskromento as Department Leader (LSS) * Sam Brown as Marcus Alonso (Enemy) * Jhon Lewis as Raul Alonso (Henchman) * Samantha Ray as Suzanne Ward (CIA) * Nathaniel Hoover as King Dimitri I * Justin Abrahams as Main Enemy Agent * Erik Cissy as Second Enemy Agent * Fritz Puckett as Third Enemy Agent Production * Director: James Holdes * Producer: James Holdes * Screenplay: Holdes Studios, Lewis Media * Director of Photography''': Amanda Salas * Art Director: Paul Beasly * Sound Director: Gregory Abbott Filming locations All of the filming are not filmed in studios, except the LSS agency which is filmed in studios. * Noble City; the location of the main base of Facist Mafia, and the location of the main base of the LSS. * Newhaven; the housing estate where Andrew Rooney (James Holdes) lives. * Sofasi, George Washington Park, Oceana Reef, Mount Bellevue, Hurket-on-Kings, Kinley; other locations. * Wikicity; the location for some action scenes. Category:Film